Leave me in the cold
by Katlyss A. Orua
Summary: One-Shot. Merlin a fait une erreur. Une fois, juste une fois, il a cédé. Une fois de trop. Parce qu'il est à la fois son destion et sa perte.


******Auteur:** Katlyss A. Orua

**Titre** : Leave me in the cold

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note:** One-shot qui se situe principalement pendant la saison 2, après la découverte des pouvoirs de Morgana et tout ce qui en découle. J'ai voulu travailler la relation entre ces deux personnages, au risque d'être complètement cul-cul et de tomber dans le fluffy. Possibilité d'une suite. Ou du moins d'une autre fic qui reprenne ce one-shot. Je verrai.

**Note 2** : J'ai volontairement gardé la version originale pour Morgana. J'y suis habituée, n'ayant vu la série qu'en VO. J'ai du mal à penser à ce personnage, a en parler sans l'appeller Morgana au lieu de Morgane. Donc si y a des "Morgane" dans l'tas, c'est mon correcteur qui a sévit à l'insu de mon plein gré!

**Playlist** : _Landfill_ – Daughter. Entre autre. Principalement.

* * *

Merlin fixait le ciel étoilé en cette froide nuit de novembre, soucieux.

Il venait de faire une erreur monumentale. La pire de toutes celles qu'il n'avait jamais faites. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien comment cela avait commencé et comment il en était arrivé là.

Peu à peu, il s'était rapproché de Morgana, la pupille du roi, devenant son confident. Elle venait lui parler de ses doutes, ses peurs, sa solitude et il écoutait, silencieux, désireux de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Il en était incapable.

Son prince, Arthur, avait remarqué ce rapprochement et lui avait demandé d'y mettre un terme. Puis il avait bien compris qu'il s'était passé le contraire total.

Morgana demandait de plus en plus souvent à le voir. Et Merlin acceptait. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Et même s'il ne pouvait se confier à elle comme elle le faisait, même s'il ne pouvait s'ouvrir à elle autant qu'il le voulait, il mettait quand même un point d'honneur à être à ses côtés. Même si Arthur désapprouvait grandement. Arthur ne comprenait et ne comprendrait sans doute jamais ce qu'elle vivait. Ce que lui vivait non plus.

Et puis il y eut un jour où tout commença à échapper au contrôle du jeune sorcier. La distance qu'il avait mise entre lui et Morgana s'était amenuisée sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Un matin, elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir et le supplia de venir le voir aussitôt qu'il le pouvait. Voyant ses yeux embués de larmes, il avait accepté sans hésitation. Il ne lui résistait jamais.

Dès qu'il eut fini ses devoirs envers Arthur, il se retira en toute hâte, inquiet de l'état de Morgane.

Il était en chemin lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par son prince.

« Merlin, où cours-tu comme ça ? Tu as été bizarre toute la soirée. » avait-il demandé en prenant le bras de son serviteur.

Ce dernier se dégagea doucement.

« Je suis juste fatigué Arthur » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le prince le regarda, suspicieux, mais le laissa filer.

Et lorsque Merlin pénétra les appartements de Morgana, la jeune femme lui sauta au cou.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune sorcier ne réagit pas tout de suite et resta raide comme un piquet, mal à l'aise face à cette situation inédite.

« Je fais des cauchemars de plus en plus horribles. Je rêve qu'un vieil homme me tue. Il me demande si je suis satisfaite de tout ce qui s'est passé. Il me reproche d'avoir fait du mal et me tue. » Morgana pleurait et ne s'arrêtait que pour hoqueter.

Merlin finit par l'enlacer et la serrer contre lui. Il caressa sa tête posée contre son torse, silencieux. Incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son, comme souvent lorsqu'elle lui ouvrait trop son cœur. Il n'aimait pas cela parce qu'alors sa tristesse le faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Et l'avertissement du Grand Dragon résonnait dans sa tête, lui répétant que Morgana était mauvaise et qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance. A ce moment-là, il eut terriblement envie de tout lui dire à propos de ses pouvoirs, de la prophétie. Il voulait changer cette prophétie. Il ne voulait pas croire que Morgana était mauvaise. Mais encore une fois, il fut trop lâche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Arthur, pas du tout convaincu par son serviteur, avait fini par le suivre, se doutant de sa destination. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte entre-ouverte de la pupille du Roi, il eut la confirmation de ses soupçons.

Il vit Morgana dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, Merlin. Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler. Tu es le seul qui m'écoute. » reprit-elle en reniflant. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus du magicien. Elle était sincèrement heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle se serait autant rapproché d'un garçon, un serviteur qui plus est, elle aurait franchement rigolé. Mais Merlin n'était pas un serviteur comme les autres, il n'était même pas un homme comme les autres. Il était profondément bon et avait une telle aura que peu de gens résistaient. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main vint caresser le visage du jeune homme. Merlin sentit son cœur battre plus vite que la normal. Ce qui était en train de se passer, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Son regard particulier, son corps si près du sien. Ce n'était pas bien. Et cela le rendait trop vulnérable. Alors avec douceur, il enleva la douce main de Morgane sans la lâcher tout de suite.

« Vous devez être fatiguée, madame. Je vais vous apporter une potion de sommeil. » murmura-t-il.

Il avait sciemment utilisé le terme « madame » dans une tentative vaine de remettre un peu de distance entre eux deux. Ne serait-ce que pour restaurer les conventions sociales et compenser « l'incident ».

Morgana hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Merlin hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Arthur, toujours derrière la porte, se cacha derrière un pilier. De là, il pouvait voir le couloir dans lequel s'était engagé le sorcier ainsi que l'entrée de la chambre de la pupille du Roi.

Il était sidéré. Il avait conscience que son loyal serviteur entretenait une amitié avec Morgana, mais certainement pas plus. Et le peu qu'il avait vu et entendu était déjà trop. Il décida d'attendre le retour de Merlin et de voir ce qui allait se passer pour étudier de plus près de quoi il en retournait exactement et d'agir en conséquence. Il ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir, la potion en main.

Morgana sorti de sa chambre et alla à sa rencontre. Arthur haussa les sourcils et Merlin pencha sa tête sur le côté, surpris.

Elle prit la main qui tenait le remède, leva les yeux, admira le beau visage soucieux du serviteur et craqua. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Sa main libre vient caresser la nuque de Merlin qui rompit assez vite le baiser.

« Vous… Nous… on ne devrait pas… » fut la seule chose qu'il put bafouiller. Il y eut un moment de latence durant lequel aucun des deux n'osa faire quoi que ce soit. Puis Merlin craqua à son tour. Tout en l'embrassant avec passion, il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. Il se sentait comme le dernier des abrutis mais il n'avait pas tellement envie d'arrêter. Alors il prit dans ses mains le beau visage de Morgana, tout en dévorant ses lèvres, et, doucement, poussa son amante contre le mur. Lorsqu'il trouva la force de s'arrêter, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Morgana, elle haletait. Il voyait son désir pour lui se refléter dans ses yeux. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis s'écarta d'elle jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur d'en face. A présent, il évitait son regard.

« Je suis désolé… vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. » souffla-t-il, portant ses mains à son visage. Puis il se laissa tomber par terre. Un long moment passa.

« J'aime ta présence Merlin, finit par murmurer Morgana, j'aime entendre ta voix. J'aime sentir ton regard sur moi. »

Elle se tut un instant tandis que Merlin fixait ses prunelles d'un bleu enfantin sur elle, interdit.

La jeune femme soutint son regard.

« J'ai aimé être dans tes bras. J'ai aimé ta façon de m'embrasser. » acheva-t-elle.

Ils avaient beau avoir la discussion la plus ridiculement inappropriée au beau milieu d'un couloir où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient cure.

Merlin ne réagissait pas. Son cerveau l'avait lâchement abandonné et refusait de coopérer. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Quelques instants auparavant, Morgana n'était à ses yeux qu'une amie qu'il appréciait et qu'il soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, à sa façon, et à présent, il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Il en avait presque oublié son nom. Sa tête était tellement submergée de pensées incohérentes qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête devenue lourde contre la pierre froide du mur. Il tenta de connecter ses neurones pour retrouver un semblant de raison. Sa première pensée fut qu'il faisait n'importe quoi. Si Arthur apprenait ça, il le paierait cher. Et ce que venait de lui dire Morgane l'avait achevé. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle lui disait.

Morgana, que le silence de Merlin rendait folle, finit par aller s'accroupir entre les jambes tendues du sorcier. Interloqué, il ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il en fut incapable. Encore. Puis elle s'assit à même le sol et se positionna tout contre l'homme qui lui faisait perdre la raison. De panique, il referma les yeux. Des larmes avaient commencé à faire briller ses prunelles et il savait qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle eut le tact de ne pas relever.

Il renifla et chuchota :

« Vous savez que l'on risque gros, en restant ici ? »

Il eut un petit rire. Morgana rit aussi.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle simplement.

Merlin rouvrit finalement les yeux pour regarder la pupille du roi avec douceur. Il lui sourit franchement, un peu dépassé.

« Levez-vous, le sol n'est pas digne de vous. Et il se fait tard. Allez-vous coucher. » Finit-il par ordonner doucement. Elle obéit et Merlin suivit le mouvement.

Il la raccompagna jusque devant sa porte et s'arrêta devant. Morgana jouait nerveusement avec la potion dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas répondu à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. Et de toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas de lui demander une réponse immédiate.

Alors elle se contenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et lui planter un bisou sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, Merlin. » dit-elle.

« Bonne nuit, Dame Morgana. » murmura Merlin avant de partir.

Arthur se retrouva seul dans le couloir, sous le choc et incapable de savoir quoi penser de ce dont il avait été témoin. Il ressentait de l'incompréhension et de la colère envers Merlin. Son premier réflexe aurait été d'aller lui en mettre une s'il n'avait pas pensé juste après à Guenièvre. Il n'était pas bien placé pour donner des leçons. Et puis au final, c'était Morgana qui avait provoqué l'incident. Merlin était juste trop gentil. Et s'attachait trop facilement aux gens. Ce n'était finalement pas étonnant qu'il ait succombé au charme de sa « sœur ». Mais au moins, il n'avait pas _trop_ dépassé les bornes. Il partit donc se coucher, pensif, ayant fait le choix de se taire pour le moment.

Lorsque le jeune serviteur rentra chez lui, Gaius le toisa puis lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Mais devant son silence buté, il n'insista pas.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, le prince Arthur comprit que son valet pouvait très bien mentir quand ça le concernait de près. Merlin avait été en tout point comme à son habitude. Moqueur et fainéant. Après une énième bêtise proférée à son encontre, Arthur ne put se retenir d'envoyer le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main à la tête de son serviteur.

« Déguerpis, gueux ! Tu me tueras un jour ! »

Merlin éclata de rire.

« Déguerpis, gueux ? Dans votre bouche, ce type d'expression ne sied guère » argua-t-il avant de s'enfuir, évitant au passage un autre objet lancé à son intention.

« Je ne veux plus voir ta tête de la journée ! T'as réussi ! Si je te croise, Merlin, je t'étripe et je t'éviscère! » entendit-il crier.

Satisfait de ne plus avoir à faire semblant d'être comme d'habitude, le sorcier sorti du château pour aller se promener dans la forêt voisine, en quête de solitude. Il savait que la clairière qu'il utilisait pour parler au Grand Dragon était l'endroit idéal pour ce qu'il recherchait. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que Morgana avait surpris l'altercation. Elle le suivit donc, de loin, juste pour l'observer. Et son manège n'échappa pas à Arthur qui la vit sortir du château, peu après son serviteur.

Merlin marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches, et, tout occupé à repenser à la veille qu'il était, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi. Quand il y repensait, il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. C'était aussi fouillis et flou qu'un songe.

Arrivé à destination, il soupira et s'assit par terre, jambes tendues et légèrement écartées et joua à arracher l'herbe en essayant de comprendre quelle folie l'avait prise. De comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi aussi fortement à la proximité de Morgana puis à son baiser. Il balança sa tête en arrière, lassé de tout ça. Tout cela l'ennuyait et occupait ses pensées alors qu'il ne devait songer qu'à son futur roi. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à tout ça. Qu'il prenne ses distances. Il savait, de toute façon, que ce qu'il vivait avec Morgana n'avait aucun lieu d'être. Que ce serait éphémère. Alors à quoi bon se torturer le corps et l'esprit pour quelque chose de si fugace, aussi intense soit-il.

Il se laissa complètement tomber par terre. Et être étendu comme ça, dans l'herbe, en ces derniers beaux jours, le calmait. Il regarda les nuages défiler. Cela lui permit de reposer un temps son cerveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de vent apporte à ses narines l'effluve d'un parfum qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il soupira, les yeux clos. Tant pis. Il ne souhaitait pas déclencher une conversation gênante et sans doute désagréable avec Morgana. Il en avait marre de cogiter. Tout simplement. Il en avait marre de combattre une attirance qui était belle et bien présente. Il ne pouvait le nier. Mais la pupille du Roi ne le laissa pas tranquille bien longtemps. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant la tête de Merlin qu'elle souleva et mit sur ses genoux, très délicatement. Puis elle entreprit de caresser son visage, d'effleurer ces traits qui la rendaient toute chose. Au début, elle le sentit se contracter puis, peu à peu se détendre. Ils seraient restés comme ça des jours durant s'ils avaient pu. Lui, appréciant le doucereux toucher de Morgana et cette dernière, découvrant et apprenant la texture de la peau de son confident.

Enhardie par son absence de protestation, elle se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, en dessinant de ses pouces des cercles invisibles sur les joues du sorcier.

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières. Dieu, qu'elle aimait ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

C'était une question qui n'avait aucune réponse, mais surtout, aucun intérêt. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Cette attirance n'avait aucun pourquoi ni comment. La question qui importait surtout était « Oui ou non ? ».

Puis Morgana reprit ses caresses et Merlin, l'admiration des nuages.

Merlin servait le dîner d'Arthur.

«Bon appétit » lui souhaita-t-il.

Il allait disposer lorsque son prince le retint.

« Merlin, il faut que je te parle. » déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il obéit et se posta à côté de lui.

« Assieds-toi ».

Hésitant, il fit néanmoins ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il tira la chaise d'à côté et y posa son derrière.

« Tu remarqueras que c'est une première. Mais ça sera aussi la dernière. L'exception qui confirme la règle. Tu saisis ? Mais bon. Ce soir, je te parle d'égal à égal. » commença Arthur, d'un ton des plus sérieux.

La question était idiote. Dès son « Merlin », le serviteur avait compris qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Il faut vraiment que ça cesse. Toi et Morgana. Vraiment. Vous n'allez nulle part. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je sais qu'elle ne te rend pas la chose facile – chose qui, du reste, m'échappe parce que tu es loin d'être un apollon (Froncement de sourcil vexé de Merlin), mais il le faut. Mais si tu choisis de réellement et pleinement l'aimer, je l'accepterai. Cependant, je doute que ce soit réellement de quoi il s'agit, d'amour. Je me trompe ? »

Merlin ne réagit pas. Il ne savait pas. Mais Arthur prit son silence pour un « non ».

« De plus, à la différence de Guenièvre et moi, vous êtes loin d'être discrets. (Raclement de gorge ironique de Merlin qui se prit une claque derrière la tête la seconde d'après) Je n'ai pas envie de te voir te faire arrêter et condamner à mort pour ça. Tu fricottes quand même avec la pupille du Roi. Tout ça pour dire… bouge toi. Je ne veux pas savoir comment ni quand mais je ne veux plus avoir à te le redire. C'est hyper gênant d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi. Aussi désagréable que de parler sexe avec mon père. »

Ni Arthur ni Merlin ne purent s'empêcher de retenir une grimace de dégoût.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est aussi gênant pour moi, si ce n'est plus. » répliqua le sorcier.

Sur ce, il se leva, fit une vague révérence de la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Avant de passer le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta et lança :

« Promettez-moi de ne plus jamais vous mêler de mes affaires. Vous êtes mon maître. En tant que tel, vous avez presque tous les droits de décision sur moi. Mais vous n'en avez pas sur ma vie privée. »

« Tu es mon ami, Merlin. Prends ce que je t'ai dit ce soir comme un conseil d'ami » répondit Arthur, pas inquiet ni impressionné pour un sou.

Et il enfourna une première bouchée de son repas avec avidité.

Parce qu'il tergiversait sur la chose à faire ou ne pas faire, plusieurs jours se passèrent avant que Merlin ne se décide à agir. Un soir où il était libre de ne rien faire, le jeune sorcier poussa lentement la porte des appartements de la pupille du Roi.

« Morgana ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la trouva debout, à regarder par la fenêtre, pensive.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient désireux de déclencher les hostilités.

Morgana avait mal au cœur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment. Elle n'en connaissait même pas la nature. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur _lui_. Merlin. Le serviteur de son arrogant de frère. La personne la plus pure, la plus adorable qu'elle connaissait. Si Uther l'apprenait, le pauvre serait étêté sur-le-champ.

Elle le désirait, pourtant. Ardemment. Elle le voulait. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Merlin se délesta de sa veste, qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et se posta à côté d'elle, en silence. Il s'adossa au mur. Leur regard se cherchèrent et se croisèrent. Et sans avoir besoin de mots, la jeune femme comprit qu'il lui donnait son accord.

Alors Morgana se blottit dans les bras du sorcier qui la poussa à lever la tête, du bout de son index. Avec toute la tendresse du monde, il l'embrassa. Il apprécia le goût de ses lèvres et la jeune femme se laissa complètement aller. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts sous la tunique de Merlin pour palper sa peau douce, caresser son torse pour découvrir que son amant n'était finalement pas dépourvu de muscles. En réponse, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Elle le rendait fou. Morgana interrompit un instant le baiser, prononça une incantation rapide et lorsqu'un éclair doré brilla dans ses yeux, Merlin se retrouva torse nu et sa tunique par terre. Il rit de bon cœur. Il aurait adoré faire de même. Mais il se retint. Et au final, la déshabiller n'était pas la tâche la plus désagréable qui soit. Bien au contraire. Il s'y attela donc, sans cesser de l'embrasser, de couvrir chaque centimètre de peau qui lui étaient offerts de baisers.

Morgana s'abandonna sans retenue dans les bras de Merlin, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque détail de ce moment. Et son amant fit de même. Il fit de cette unique nuit ensemble la plus mémorable pour eux. Le feu ardant qui brûlait entre eux les consuma. Et lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un et qu'ils eurent atteint le paroxysme du plaisir de la chair, ils se laissèrent tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essoufflés, collant de sueur. Ils ne parlèrent pas pour ne rien gâcher, pour profiter du moment avant que les regrets ou la tristesse ne les rattrapent.

Ainsi, la pupille du Roi resta allongée tout contre le serviteur d'Arthur, la tête sur son torse, béate de bonheur, en écoutant les battements de son cœur. Lui, caressait ses cheveux, pensif.

La joie qui l'avait envahi au début le désertait. A présent, il se sentait mal. Il était allé trop loin. Si Morgana allait vraiment devenir mauvaise, son cœur se briserait. Il venait de faire l'amour avec la dernière femme avec qui il aurait dû le faire. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir. Son cœur se serrait déjà, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Lorsque Merlin fut sûr que son amante était endormie, il se dégagea avec précaution et s'assit sur le lit. Devait-il lâchement quitter le lit de Morgana ou pouvait-il se permettre de se réveiller à ses côtés ? Il crevait d'envie de retourner sous les draps pour serrer cette femme qu'il avait embrassé et ne jamais la laisser partir. Mais pour une fois, son bon sens le rattrapa. Il soupira, jetant un dernier regard à Morgana. Elle était si belle, endormie. Ses traits étaient détendus, sereins. Il grava cette image dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir à jamais que Morgana n'était qu'une femme perdue et désireuse de trouver la paix. Une femme profondément bonne mais simplement trop fragile, trop sensible. Trop seule… Il voulait à jamais se souvenir de ça, pour ne jamais oublier qui elle était si elle venait à laisser sa tristesse et sa solitude se transformer en haine.

Enfin, il se leva, s'habilla et parti s'aérer l'esprit.

A présent, Merlin était seul dehors, dans la nuit étoilée, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir.

Quel idiot. Il avait été si bête de succomber. Si bête de s'être livré ainsi.

Morgana se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait rêvé de Merlin. Elle était dans ses bras, elle souffrait. Il lui disait : « Je m'en veux pour ce que tu es devenu. » Elle était donc sortie de son sommeil dans un sursaut. Elle chercha Merlin mais il n'y avait qu'une place vide et froide à côté d'elle. Il était parti. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de s'éveiller à ses côtés. Elle le savait, en fait. Elle comprit que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne serait qu'une parenthèse. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Merlin n'avait pas accepté cette relation. Il lui avait simplement accordé une nuit. Une unique nuit. Pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas assez bien pour lui ? Etait-ce par peur d'Uther ? Elle aurait pourtant tout quitté s'il lui avait demandé. Après tout, elle possédait de la magie. Elle n'avait plus sa place à Camelot. Et elle serait partie avec grand plaisir si le jeune serviteur lui avait demandé. En fait, elle lui aurait même proposé s'il lui avait fait part de ses peurs. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Et une fois de plus, Morgana se retrouva seule et abandonnée. Elle se blottit sous les couvertures et, sans cesser le pleurer, se jura de ne jamais oublier à quel point l'amour l'avait blessé.

_« This is torturous_  
_Electricity between both of us_  
_And this is dangerous_  
_'Cause I want you so much_  
_But I hate your guts"_

* * *

Lorsque Morgana croisa le regard bleu de Merlin, elle se rappela de ses baisers et ses caresses. Son cœur se souvenait à quel point il avait battu pour lui. Mais le serviteur resta distant et froid. Il s'était joué de la jeune femme énamourée.

« Je m'en veux pour ce que tu es devenue, Morgana. » murmura-t-il tandis que son épée la transperçait.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. D'une certaine façon, elle était soulagée que toute cette souffrance prenne fin, mais surtout que ce soit cet homme, qui représentait son destin et sa perte, cet homme qu'elle avait aimé qui y mettait fin.

Merlin la laissa tomber sans ménagement. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de faire parce qu'il savait qu'ils auraient pu connaître le bonheur. Qu'ils auraient pu avoir tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Elle était comme lui, après tout. Elle était née avec la magie et une grande bonté. Il avait cru qu'il ne pouvait échapper à sa destinée mais s'il n'avait pas écouté le Grand Dragon, juste cette fois, s'il avait insisté auprès de Gaius, il aurait pu la sauver. Il aurait été son rocher, la personne à qui se confier, la personne sur qui se reposer. Ils auraient pu avoir un avenir bien meilleur. Mais il se dégoutait. Tout était de sa faute. La chute de Morgana dans les ténèbres, la vie de Mordred et pire que tout, la mort de son roi. Son ami. Son alter ego.

Alors que les yeux de son ancienne amante le regardaient une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre, il se retint de craquer. Il ravala sa tristesse et ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler pour se concentrer sur Arthur. Il avait échoué trop de fois. Il se devait de le sauver. Surtout lui. Pour qu'il sache que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait dans sa vie n'était pas vain.

Lorsque Arthur rendit son dernier souffle, devant la douleur du plus grand sorcier que le monde n'ait jamais porté, le destin, en la personne du Grand Dragon, décida de lui donner une deuxième chance. Le Roi reviendrait. Un jour.

Merlin, rongé par la tristesse et la douleur, cherchait désespérément Morgana. Il devait retourner à l'endroit où il avait abandonné le corps de la sorcière. Il voulait lui donner une sépulture digne de ce nom. A la mémoire de la Morgana en qui il avait cru, qu'il avait apprécié, à qui il avait cédé une nuit. Une fois sur place, il ne trouva rien. Le corps avait disparu.

Et c'est ainsi, dans la souffrance et la solitude, que commença sa longue attente pour le retour de son roi.

**Voilà, voilà! En espérant que ça vous ait plu! Et désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste.**


End file.
